Traditionally, synchronization statements (e.g. instructions, etc.) have been utilized for synchronizing data among processes, threads, etc. For example, the synchronization statements are oftentimes implemented for synchronizing execution of multiple threads within a thread block. However, various limitations have generally been associated with implementations of such synchronization statements.
In many cases, computer programs include more synchronization than necessary. Just by way of example, computer programs may use synchronization statements in a library function which is designed to be used in a variety of situations, but in certain usage settings the synchronization statements may not be necessary. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.